


F-Yuki

by KirbyPaint



Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyPaint/pseuds/KirbyPaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki is transported behind the hi-tech wheel of an F-Zero Machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	F-Yuki

**Author's Note:**

> this only makes sense if you played D&D with me

“Aaaaaaaand they're off! The thirty racers of this year's E-Zero Grand Prix! With the lead, Morri, a relatively new racer in the _Scorched Earth_. Coming in second, we see Tenna Rayya in her _Airborne Current_ , followed closely by siblings Ryota and Yuki Meiyoken, in the _Winged Naginata_ and _Scarlet Dragon_ respectively!”

 

Yuki flipped on her HUD, the display showing she'd just gained 4th place. It was still early on in the race, meaning it was still quite literally anyone's game. She turned the slight corner, ever-so-gently nudging her controls to keep her curve constant. She briefly glanced at the map – a hard right soon, about the base of the Star Arch. She checked the HUD for nearby enemies, and grinned when she realized Lord Balthazar's ( _what an obnoxious name_ , she thought) _Glorious Nightmare_ rode dangerously close to her leftmost booster. She shifted left suddenly as the _Glorious Nightmare_ looked close to overtaking her, and caught him by surprise. He veered wildly, his hazard lights flashing as his power level dipped to five percent, and he failed to recover before the sharp right.

 

“Oh, and it looks like the _Glorious Nightmare's_ taken a turn for the worse!” The announcer cried out, to Yuki's glee. She checked her status, and was disappointed to see she'd fallen to eighth place. _That really cost me_ , she thought, _I gotta catch back up_.

 

But that proved difficult as her ship was very much a strong and forceful racer, built for plowing through straightaways, whereas the track required a more nimble vehicle. Though she was a skilled pilot, her driving prowess couldn't completely compensate for the lighter ships' tactical advantage. Now in thirteenth, she decided it was best to just maintain what little lead she had, and destroy the opposition as it passed her.

 

Sure enough, two more ships, the _Iron Knight_ and _Soul Blade_ tried to overtake her, but one well-timed spin attack put them both out of commission. Wild cheering erupted from the stands as the racer counter dropped from twenty-nine to twenty-seven. Then down to twenty-four as someone farther back lost control on the sea waves and caused a three-car massacre. _Even the sturdiest ship can still hydroplane..._

 

Taking recent turns of events into consideration, she focused more on her part of the stretch across the sea, turning as carefully as possible to avoid drifting out of control. She coasted left...

 

...but suddenly caught herself turning right, as a fellow friend-turned-rival smashed the side of the _Scarlet Dragon_ , causing the very thing Yuki'd feared. She gripped the controls tightly, knowing this might be her final few moments alive, and she jerked to her left. The ship slid onto a rock, and having caught solid mass for a second got just enough of a grip to ricochet her back on course.

 

“Wow! What a close one!” she heard form the internal radio, “the Scarlet Dragon scrapes back on course just in the nick of time! Better luck next time, _Sin Subtractor_.”

 

Yuki took some steeling breaths – panic would only cause her to lose control, and if there was one thing an E-Zero racer definitely needed, it was absolute control. She coasted through the next three turns, glancing occasionally at her radar in case someone tried to pass her.

 

She noticed she was holding a solid third place – not bad for coming up on the first lap. She spotted some boost pads on the right side of the track, and they launched her into a narrow first place, with the _Naginata_ and the _Silver Chariot_ behind her.

 

“My goddess,” Yuki cursed under her breath, “these guys are rough. Time to show them who the _real_ Racer is here!” And with that, she kicked off another boost, propelling herself into the next turn. The _Naginata_ was ever-present, though, relentlessly riding her tail as it threatened to overtake her.

 

“Not on my watch, brother,” she muttered. Yuki careened down the next turn, barely making it, as Ryota sliced through the air, graceful (and obnoxiously perfect) as ever. To both her pleasure and dismay, his flight path led him straight toward the bombs littering the track, and Ryota smashed into two of them, severely damaging his windshield and leaving him effectively blind. A part of her wanted to turn back for him, but she heard over the announcement that his car's demise didn't mean his own.

 

So she pressed on.

 

Soon enough, the final stretch of the short course was underway, and it was just Yuki and the driver of the _Silver Chariot_ battling it out for first. She tuned out the announcer's excited words and the crowd's faint-yet-ever-present cheering, and gunned it for the finish line, using up almost the rest of her boost power. However, the _Silver Chariot_ wasn't far behind, and whoever the driver was, they knew their stuff. Yuki slid across the track, making the final turn, but just as she used the remainder of her boost power the driver of the _Chariot_ slammed into her vehicle, damaging it beyond repair, and launching her forward. She could only tense as the warning lights in the cockpit blared bright red, and within moments, there was nothing but blackness...

 

* * *

 

Yuki awoke. Everything was blurred. Everything hurt...

 

Why?

 

Flashes... crossed her mind... fast... metal... burning-

 

_Racing_. In a flash, she sat up, only to regret her impulsive action as pain blossomed through every fiber of her being. The fire-hot trauma burned across her chest, and she screamed out, only to stop when a comforting voice spoke to her.

 

_The voice of an angel..._

 

“Hi, Yuki, I'm Vanessa, the, uh, pilot of the _Silver Chariot._ You probably don't want to sit up right now, or do much of anything. Actually, you should just focus on my voice, and grip my hand when it hurts too much, okay?”

 

Yuki grunted, too injured to speak, and clenched her hands, noting one was indeed in Vanessa's grasp, and tried to succumb to the darkness threatening to overwhelm her vision. But alas, the pain was too much, and so she just squeezed the life from Vanessa's hand.

 

Meanwhile, Vanessa was beginning to worry if letting Yuki use her for support would render her hand unusable, as she realized that even when gravely wounded, the woman had a strong grip. But she didn't have much time to reconsider, nor did she really want to, as the paramedics arrived and loaded Yuki up into the ambulance.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Yuki awoke from slumber, confused and irritated. “What's going on?” she yelled immediately upon waking, “why am I strapped to this bed?”

 

“You crashed in the race,” her blue-suited muscly doctor said, “and you needed to be rushed to urgent care.”

 

“Did I at least win?” she asked. She was pretty sure she was supposed to, until... something... happened.”

 

“As a matter of fact,” the doctor said, awe apparent in his voice, “you actually did. Your crash rocketed your vehicle into the railing, and the angle of impact launched your vehicle impossibly fast over the finish line. Since your vehicle was still technically in one piece when you crossed, you were awarded the first place prize.”

 

“Cool,” she said, and then she passed out.

 

After a few weeks of rehabilitation, Yuki was able to walk again, and then race again. Her victory made the international papers, as it was unheard of for someone to crash their car and still win the race. Many of the surviving racers of the race came to visit, with one in particular paying extra visits. “ _To atone for putting you in the hospital_ ,” she said, while staring longingly at Yuki's muscles. Ryota, meanwhile, was just happy she lived, as much as he wanted the victory, he knew that it'd be the most hollow if it came with his sister's death.

 

**Author's Note:**

> nyoom!


End file.
